


Why do you believe your not enough?

by Percy806



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy806/pseuds/Percy806
Summary: George and Dream breakup pretty sad ngl
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Why do you believe your not enough?

"where are you going?" a soft voice asked sounding so small. Turning around his eyes met Dreams, "im leaving.." he almost whispered. Guilt churned in his stomach as he saw Dream deflate and tears gather in his pretty green eyes, "why do you have to leave?". Fully turning around Georges eyes meet Dreams "i can't give you what you need, every time you say something so loving it hurts because i know im not what you need.", "Dont i get a say? Cause i wanna know how told you your not enough for me." turning back around George zipped up his bag, "You just need a better life then what i can give, i have no doubt you will always be in my heart and mind but i have to let you go, someone else can be a much better match for you."  
George paused staring at the necklace in his hand, it was a bronze star engraved with their anniversary date on a soft leather cord. He softly smiled and turned around holding up the necklace, "can i keep this?" tears were falling from Dreams eyes. He longed to reach out and wipe them away but that would make this harder. Dream wiped his eyes roughly "yes i would never take that form you George, … i just dont understand we were happy, you are what i want, what i have wanted for years..." a choked sob escaped Dream as he curled in on himself.  
"im sorry ive made you cry and cause you this pain Dream but i just.... i think we both need more or maybe we just didnt meet at the right time. I packed most of my stuff im sorry Dream" clutching the necklace in his fist he walked by Dream as sobs echoed through the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> One day ill write longer stuff but today is not that day


End file.
